Harry Hermione Challenge Story
by fanfictionfan1
Summary: This story was started because of a challenge that I received. Here goes nothing...
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, how can you be so cavalier about the whole situation?"

"Hermione, I told you already, I am sick of how he acts. I don't care if he wants to be friends anymore. All he ever does is complain about how I have everything and that he has nothing. He should know by now that I would gladly trade situations with him."

"I know what you said. It's just that you know how Ron can act sometimes. I don't want to have to choose between the two of you. Would you really put me in that situation?"

"I'm not trying to put you in any situation, Hermione. If your best friend treated you like garbage all the time, would you put up with it? I know the answer already. You would tell them to go jump in the lake. I am the same way. If he can't accept me for who I am, then I don't want to be friends anymore."

"But Harry…"

"No Hermione. You are my best friend. You are the one who doesn't abandon me when things go to hell."

"You know that Ron and I have been trying to go out for a while."

"Hermione" said Ginny, walking up to them both, "We all know that you and Ron have been trying to go out for a while. How could we not? We hear the arguments in the Common Room every night. I don't see why you two even try. It is quite obvious that you two are not right for each other."

"And just what makes you an expert?"

"You know me and Neville have been going out for a while. Have we been fighting at all? No. We get along perfectly. That is what love is all about. Being able to compromise with the person that you love."

"And I suppose that you and Neville agree on everything that happens?"

"Of course not, but we do know how to compromise. That is the key to everything. If you can't compromise, then you can't have a viable relationship."

"See Hermione? I have been telling you all along that the two of you are better as friends than in a relationship."

"Okay, but what should I do? I don't want to break Ron's heart."

"He didn't break your heart when he called you a mudblood? You have to start thinking about yourself first, and other people later. What is it that you want?"

"I want to be in a relationship where I am accepted for who I am. I don't want to be with someone who wants to change who I am. I am really tired of arguing. I just don't know how to go about this without causing so much drama."

"Hermione", Ginny said, "You can't worry about that. You have to do what is right for you. People can't make the decision for you. You have to make the decision and then stick to it."

"You know, you're right Ginny. I love that about you guys. You guys keep me so grounded when I start to float off."

"Yeah we know, now get on with it. What are you going to do?"

"I am just going to have to tell Ron like it is and hope he doesn't start a whole bunch of drama in the Common Room."

"Well, I want you to do this, but you should know by now that you are not going to get away without the drama."

"I know" Hermione said, sighing dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ron, we need to talk about some things."

"Can't it wait, Hermione? I have to get out to the pitch. I want to get some practice in before the next game."

"No, Ron, it can't wait. I need to talk to you now. Preferably in private."

"Come on, Hermione" Ron said with a whine.

"No Ron. We need to talk now."

"Alright, but I want some time afterwards to get out on the pitch."

"You'll have plenty of time. Just come talk to me for a minute."

"Okay."

Hermione and Ron walked into the nearest classroom, closing the door behind them, and putting several locking and silencing charms on the door.

"What is this about Hermione? Why does this talk have to be so secretive?"

"Ron, I want to talk about us."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Ron, I can't be with you anymore."

"But Hermione!…"

"No Ron, let me finish. I can't be with you anymore. After everything that has happened between You, Harry, and I, I can't deal with the stress anymore. I don't like to fight all the time. That is all we ever seem to do. I am in love with someone else."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY ABOUT ANYTHING. YOU NEVER ARE! LET ME GUESS… YOU AND HARRY ARE TOGETHER, RIGHT? WAS HE A GOOD SHAG?"

Whack!

The sound of Hermione slapping Ron could be heard throughout the room.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PRAT! I AM SICK OF THE WAY YOU TREAT HARRY AND I. ALL YOU EVER DO IS MAKE SEXUAL COMMENTS AND FOAM AT THE MOUTH. WELL GUESS WHAT! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE! FROM NOW ON I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR YOUR NAME. DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!"

With that, Hermione removed the locking and silencing spells on the door, and ran out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, what happened? I know something did. You are crying your eyes out. I don't like seeing you like this. Just tell me what happened so I can fix it."

"Oh, Harry! It was horrible. That bloody prat Ronald Weasley is so infuriating. He made some comments about my sex life and I ended up hitting him. I didn't want to hurt him but I'm sick of being called names. I don't deserve this abuse anymore."

"I'm glad you finally did what you set out to do. I know it was hard, and I know you don't feel happy right now, but later on you are going to be so much happier than you were before. I guarantee you will."

"I just wish things didn't have to turn out like they did. I can't believe I hit him, but I was just so angry with his sexual innuendo!"

"What did he say?"

"He…He… He asked me if you and I were shagging! I couldn't believe he had the audacity to talk to me that way."

"He WHAT? The next time I see that piece of dragon dung, I'm going to light him up like a Christmas tree! I can't believe he would talk to you like that."

"Harry, please don't do anything. I already hit him and I don't want you to get detention for him. He's not worth it."

Just as Hermione finished talking, Fred and George walked into the room.

"Hey Gred…Forge… Come here a minute. Hermione and I need to talk to you."

"How may"

"We be"

"Of service Harry?"

"Guys, this is serious. Will you cut out the twin speak for a minute?"

"Okay Harry, you have Fred's and my attention. What's going on?"

"I want to know if you guys would prank your brother?"

"It depends on what he did."

"He got mad at Hermione for breaking up with him, and asked her if her and I had shagged."

"Oh, Little Ronniekins is going to get it. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually, I do. I want you to give him a potion that makes him blurt out embarrassing but true stuff about himself, and do it in the middle of the Great Hall. Can you do that?"

"Consider it done. When do you want us to commence with the prank?"

"Commence? Since when do you use big words?"

"Oh ye of little faith. We is knowin' big words. We don't want mum to catch on that we are smart enough to get more O.W.L.'s because we want to open the joke shop."

"Honestly guys! Doing well on your O.W.L.'s doesn't mean that you can't open a joke shop. Just do well so your mum doesn't have a heart attack."

"Anyway, back to the prank I wanted you guys to do… I want you to do it on Friday when your mum and dad come up to watch the quidditch game. We can get him really embarrassed if he says something stupid and your mum goes nuts on him."

"Splendid. Absolutely spiffing. Corking even. Friday it is."

With that, Fred and George walked away to put the finishing touches on their prank.

"Well Hermione, all I have to say is… this is going to be a fun one. I hope you can get Colin to take pictures of Ron with his mouth open in horror when he says something stupid."

"You know, that is a good idea. I think I will go and talk to Colin right now."


End file.
